Holding You
by Mikia
Summary: Zechs is taken the hospital after a serious carwreck. Noin waits for news on him, yet no one seems to give any comfort to her. Things aren't always as they seem.... Note: Story is going through MAJOR reediting.


Holding You  
  
By, Mikia  
  
  
  
Sirens. They flooded the streets with an ambulance ganging through the streets in a hurry. It reached the hospital and two stretchers came out of the back of the car and through the doors.  
  
" Okay guys! We've got code red, two patients! Surgeons get your butt in the emergency room now!" the doctor screamed as she ran along side one of the stretchers and through the doors leading to the emergency room. A woman, about the age of 20 stepped forward peeking through the window on one of the doors. Her hands clutched and pale as she gave a sigh of frustration turning around looking at the people in the waiting room.  
  
They were all silent. The woman sat next to a girl with brown sandy hair and looked at her. She didn't look back but kept staring at the tiled floor waiting. The woman looked up staring at a young blonde boy next to a boy with bangs over one side of his face. The woman smiled and turned her attention at the next 3 people. One had a braid, the other with brown long bangs, and another with black slick hair and a rat-tail. She heard a groan and looked her attention back to the sandy brown haired girl and stared at her.  
  
" Relena, is something wrong?" one of the boys replied and looked at her. The girl named Relena stared at the boy and smiled.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine Heero, just tired," she replied and started to stare at the floor again. The woman felt sympathy for the younger girl and was about to put a hand on her shoulder until one of the doctors came in.  
  
" Sally, are they going to be okay?" the blonde boy replied.  
  
" I'm not sure Quatre, they're in surgery right now. You guys are free to walk around or something. We've got a coffee machine downstairs and a food court. You guys go help yourselves," the doctor replied and went back into the emergency room. The woman got up and looked at everyone else. The blonde boy turned his head towards 3 other people.  
  
" Duo, Wufei, Trowa, you guys wanna go get something to eat or something? It's going to be a while," Quatre replied. The three boys nodded and rose from their seats and walked down the hallway with Quatre. Heero got up and so did Relena as they walked off a different direction leaving the woman alone. She decided to follow the two and walked off.  
  
The woman followed them until the two stopped at the nursery. They both turned their gaze at the infants and stared. Relena smiled and pointed out the ones that were crying or that were about to cry. Fascination filled both of their eyes and the woman smiled. Then she walked off going in the other direction.  
  
She found Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo sitting near a table just staring at their sodas. The woman's smile went away as she stared at their grim faces.  
  
' So pale, so, cold,' she thought as a shiver went up her back.  
  
" Guys, maybe we should go back, Sally might have news," Duo replied as he rose from his seat and walked towards the door. The woman got out of the way as the other 3 followed. She left as well wondering why everyone was ignoring her.  
  
She followed them to the waiting room where Heero and Relena were sitting a little bit of happiness in their eyes. They waited, the silence taking over their bodies again as the faces turned stiff and unmoving. The woman just stood, no one looking up to look at her or even breathing in her direction.  
  
Then, the emergency door opened and Sally walked into the waiting room. The others rose from their seats and crowded around Sally.  
  
" Well, are they going to be okay?"  
  
" Can we see them now?"  
  
" What condition are they in?"  
  
The questions swarmed around Sally but she silenced them by raising up a hand.  
  
" Yes, they're fine, but I need to talk to you, in Room 577, okay?" she replied as she stared at everyone. They all nodded and she motioned them to follow her. The woman followed behind entering the hospital room.  
  
When she walked in, total shock filled her. There he was, lying still, breathing, and tubes plastering his body. Relena was kneeling at his side crying for some reason. Heero had a hand on her shoulder; Duo and Quatre were in a corner looking down at the ground, while Wufei and Trowa seated themselves near the window. The woman looked around confused and she stared at everyone. None of them stared back.  
  
' Did I miss something?' she thought as her gaze went back to the man in the hospital bed.  
  
" Sally, how could this happen?" Heero asked as his voice quivered.  
  
" I don't know Heero, but, we all know, it's something that is going to effect our lives," Sally replied her hands trembling. Relena rose up and took her place next to Heero on a wall. Sally went over to the patient's side and tapped him lightly. His eyelids rose and he stared at everyone. He gave a grim smile as he turned his attention to Sally.  
  
" What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
" I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to be here," she answered trying to hide her fear of sadness.  
  
The man just smiled and gave a small laugh. He looked around the room as if for searching for someone, more like a roommate.  
  
" Sally, where's Noin?" he asked as he looked at the doctor in confusion.  
  
Sally's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. Her blue eyes sparkled in sadness and tears slid down her face. She closed her eyes as a groan went through the room. He came from Duo. His put his palm against his face covering his eyes, but his bangs and tears seeped through the cracks between each of his fingers. The man looked at everyone in confusion as he felt a pain in his chest. He put a hand against the left side of his chest and clutched his shirt. Sally opened her eyes and stared at the man.  
  
" She's right there," she replied covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.  
  
The man looked up in confusion his face turning red from anger.  
  
" What do you mean by that!" his screamed his voice bellowing in the room.  
  
Then, wails of crying went through the room. Relena hid her face behind Heero's shoulder and cried. Heero's eyes were hidden behind his bangs but the clear tears showed at his chin dripping down towards the floor. Wufei and Trowa had their faces towards the ground but their emotions showed they were shedding tears. Quatre had collapsed to the ground, hugging his knees, and hiding his face against them. Duo had his whole body towards the wall his head against it, but his crying gave him away. Sally walked over to the man's bedside weakly and took his right hand. She placed it on his heart again and began to speak.  
  
" Zechs, you survived by a source that came greatly. Noin, how can I say this," Sally replied more tears streaming down her face. " Noin, she didn't make it, she suffered head damage, but her heart was stable. Zechs, your heart was affected and you needed a donor. Noin died on the way to this hospital. Zechs, the heart within you isn't your heart, it's Noins," Sally replied her voice shaking and small, as like a whisper. She collapsed on the floor stilling holding Zechs's clutched hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was. He let go of his grip and clutched his hospital shirt.  
  
" Zechs, your holding her," Sally replied as she let go of his hand and put her forehead on the side of the bed. Zechs closed his eyes and started to cry.  
  
The woman, stood in shock, her violet eyes opened in fear. Her memories going through her head and she remembered. The two stretchers she saw. The girl, the one with the violet raven hair, is she. Her mind went blank. In total darkness she understood. She remembered how the others ignored her, and the pale face of the woman on the stretcher. The one with the blood coming from her forehead. Then, she collapsed against the wall next to her, her eyes, never leaving their gaze from the crying man.  
  
" I can't be dead," she whispered and closed her eyes. She got up from the floor and walked over to the man's side. She seated herself on the side of the bed and placed her hand on his right hand. His hands were cold and icy, and still clutching that side of his chest. She gently pried his fingers off his hospital shirt until his hand clutched her own. She watched his face until the tears disappeared and he let out a sigh. She felt his hand warm up and his thumb was gently rubbing her hand. He once again places his hand where his chest was but with the woman's hand with it. His face relaxed and he let out a small laugh.  
  
" Noin, I'm holding you, I'm holding you," he replied and went to sleep. 


End file.
